


demon's confession

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sebastian's true form, Wings, demon doesn't know how to deal with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Late at night Ciel Wakes up having a weird feeling. As he seeks out Sebastian to investigate the cause of it, he finds the demon is pondering about his feelings tonight.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	demon's confession

It was in the middle of the night when Ciel was awakened by a strange feeling. First he tried to ignore it and drift back to sleep, but it didn't go away and it felt so weird. Ciel opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He felt around in the dark to orient himself. The feeling was right in his head, impossible to shake off and impossible to classify, like white noise. Ciel shook his head and rubbed his eyes to completely shake off the sleep and be able to think clearly. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that his room was bathed in purple light. He looked around and tried to locate the light source, but not before he closed his right eye, he found that the contract was the cause of both the strange feeling and the purple light.

Startled by his finding, Ciel jumped out of bed and put on his dressing gown. He ran out of the room and through the corridors of his manor. The full moon shining through the windows and the light of the contract lit his way so he didn't need candles. Ciel ran as fast as he could, and the closer he got to the servants' quarters, the more he felt it in his right eye, a strange pull, as if a magnet was being drawn by another. The last time it had felt like this was shortly after Sebastian had placed the contract symbol there.

He stopped in front of Sebastian's door and tried to catch his breath. With shaky hands, he took the doorknob and carefully pushed the door open a little and peeked into the room. It was so dark in it that he couldn't see anything, despite the purple glow that had gotten even brighter thanks to Sebastian's proximity. Ciel swallowed, then pushed himself into the room and closed the door behind him. He didn't know what was going on or why he suddenly felt the contract so clearly and that not only confused him, but it really scared him. What if something happened to Sebastian? Or if Sebastian got tired of the contract and wanted to get rid of it? That would both break Ciel's heart and ruin him, without Sebastian Ciel was lost.

Ciel looked around the room and tried hard to see something. The contract made him feel Sebastian's presence, but it was as dark as if he had stepped into an inkwell. With small steps, Ciel ventured further into it. "Sebastian?", he asked quietly. The darkness in front of him seemed to be moving, like billows of smoke. A twitch went through the shadows. Ciel thought he saw shapes. Something twisted in the room like a bundle of giant snakes. Suddenly the movement stopped and Ciel was about to say Sebastian's name again when the shadow opened his eyes in front of him. His many, many, glowing red eyes.

Ciel stopped and stared at his eyes with his mouth open. They blinked and looked around until they saw Ciel and within a few seconds all eyes were on Ciel. In the darkness, Ciel thought he could see that something was darker in front of him, he couldn't make out the shape, especially since it was changing all the time, but that something almost filled the whole room and still gave the impression of being squeezed together to fit in. The eyes were part of the dark something and their red color with the slit-shaped pupils was well known to Ciel. There was no doubt what was there before him was Sebastian in his true form.

"Sebastian?", Ciel asked again, louder this time. He let his gaze wander, undecided with which of the many eyes he should keep eye contact. Sebastian seemed to be turning, at least the shadows and eyes were moving. He came closer to Ciel, some of his dark tendrils snaked across the floor and circled Ciel. "Young master", Ciel heard Sebastian's distorted voice whisper and one of the tendrils wrapped around one of Ciel's ankles and hiked up a bit on his leg before Sebastian let go. A few eyes looked away from Ciel and instead at the bed that was in Sebastian's room. The tendrils lifted the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around Ciel's shoulders. "You've cooled down, young master", Sebastian explained, managing to sound worried despite the demonic distortion of his voice.

For the sake of simplicity, Ciel looked into the eyes that were right in front of him and about the height Sebastian's face would be if he stood in front of Ciel in his human form. He pulled the blanket closer and searched for words. "Why are you here, young master?" Sebastian asked, sounding a little embarrassed, as if it wasn't proper for a butler to be seen in his demonic form by his master, "If you needed anything, you could have called me. "

"I had the impression that it was you who called me. I could feel you in my right eye.”, Ciel explained. All of Sebastian's eyes widened, a few looked away, embarrassed. "Oh", Sebastian said softly, Ciel almost didn't recognize the sound. Sebastian turned on the spot again. This time he turned more inside and Ciel had the impression that Sebastian was folding in on himself. Some of his eyes disappeared or remained closed, and instead exposed more of the tendrils with which he groped around the room. When Sebastian stopped moving, he looked a bit smaller, which didn't make much difference, since he was still huge and everywhere.

"It was not my intention. I was not aware that I came into your consciousness, I thought that as long as I didn't do anything you would not notice anything and would not be disturbed.“ Sebastian explained and tugged thoughtfully at Ciel's dressing gown. Suddenly he stopped that. "Did I wake you up?", He wanted to know contrite and when Ciel nodded most of his eyes looked to the ground in emarrassement and he shifted uneasily on the spot. At least, Ciel assumed he was shifting around, it made the impression, but Ciel could hardly see more of Sebastian than an even darker shadow in the dark.

Ciel stepped closer to him. "What's going on with you anyway?", He wanted to know. Sebastian started to spin again. More of his eyes disappeared and he shrank significantly more this time. "It .. It's just ..." Sebastian stuttered and turned even more. His eyes looked around the room as he searched for words. "It's simply ... I am simply ... How do I say this?" Sebastian's shape twisted, his tendrils retreated, only to roam the room again like a wave. Waves that looked like wafts of smoke swept across the room and back to the rest of Sebastian's body.

Suddenly Sebastian stopped. He puffed up briefly as if taking a breath, then seemed to collapse. Ciel stared in amazement at the spot where the demon crouched. Compared to his previous size, the ball he had reduced himself to looked almost tiny, even though it was about the size of all the furniture in the room together. Ciel walked slowly towards him. "Are you not well, Sebastian? Is something wrong?“, He asked worried. He had never seen such strange behavior on the demon, no matter what the form.

Sebastian stood up and turned to Ciel. In the dark, Ciel could see that he was now roughly human in shape. Now he had only two eyes, but his body still looked like it was made of shadows. Slowly he stepped closer to Ciel, his pointed heels clicked on the floor and with each step Sebastian shrank until he finally reached his normal size. The darkness seemed to melt off of him and when he stopped in front of Ciel, he was back in human form, only his eyes were still glowing red. He was wearing his pants, but no shirt and he was barefoot, you could see that his toenails were as black as the fingernails.

Sebastian reached out his hands and carefully cupped Ciel's face. "My young master", he murmured, his voice sounding normal again, "I'm so glad you're not afraid of me no matter what form I take" The relief in Sebastian's words surprised Ciel. Undecided what to say, he simply placed his hands on Sebastian's, which elicited an emotional sigh from the demon. They stood there for a while, just looking at each other.

Finally, Ciel broke the silence. "What's wrong, Sebastian?", he repeated his question. Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. He sighed and lifted Ciel into his arms, carried him to the bed and sat on it, placing Ciel on his lap. Then Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel and pressed his nose into his hair. He sighed again, this time deeper, as if preparing for the answer to Ciel's question. Though it confused Ciel how Sebastian suddenly got so close to him, he said nothing about it, but leaned against his demon's muscular chest. The closeness was very pleasant and since Sebastian seemed so agitated, he seemed to need it.

"I was pondering", Sebastian started after a while. He attempted to say more, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Ciel refrained from urging him to continue talking, even if he would have liked to. He wanted Sebastian to speak on his own instead of doing it under pressure. "I have recently noticed how much my attitude towards the contract with you differs from any contract I have ever made before and how much I am attached to you.", Sebastian finally explained further, in a contrited tone of voice, sounding like a child who admits that he got himself in trouble. Ciel looked up at him in surprise, but in his embarrassment Sebastian avoided eye contact with his master.

"What do you mean by that?", Ciel wanted to know. Of all the reasons Sebastian could have had for his troubled state, Ciel would never have thought that it would be because of him. Lost in thought, Sebastian started playing with one of Ciel's strands of hair.

"I tried to ignore what I feel for you, but today I caught myself thinking that I want to keep the name Sebastian after our contract and your life are over. You should know, young master, I have no name myself. Each contract partner gave me a name, but they meant nothing to me and I got rid of them all. I can't remember most of them. But the name Sebastian that you gave me will always remain in my memory and will always make me remember you and that is why I want to always remain Sebastian, no matter how much time passes.“, Sebastian said and pressed his blushing master closer to himself.

"When I thought about it, I became so ... I think the word I'm looking for is emotional. I started to reflect on my behavior, all the things that would have made me aware of what has happened to me if I had only paid attention to them.” Sebastian sighed again. He looked as if it were difficult to put his thoughts into words. "What kind of things?", asked Ciel quietly.

"For example, the way I protect you. I have never shielded anyone from danger with my own body, not in my whole life. The meals I prepare for you are always fresh and made from real ingredients, although you only told me to pretend to cook like a human, but after I found out that you like them better when I actually do, I never cooked differently anymore. I've never cooked for anyone else, I'm afraid you noticed that too well in the beginning. Neither have I ever carried anyone as much or have had or sought as much physical contact with someone as is the case with you. I often don't want to let go of you.”, Sebastian continued, wrapping his arms more tightly around Ciel as if to confirm his words.

Ciel had blushed even more by now and he hid his face by pressing it against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian's attention was immediately on his master and he tugged at the blanket around Ciel. "Are you feeling cold, young master?", he wanted to know and felt Ciel's cheek with one hand. It was cold for the season and the blanket he was wrapped in was thin, so Ciel really did feel cold. "I'll take you back to your bedroom," Sebastian said, trying to get up, but Ciel shook his head. "No," he said, "keep talking." Sebastian paused in surprise. He hesitated a moment longer, then leaned back and rolled his shoulders.

The next moment Ciel felt something soft around him. He looked up, but in the dark he couldn't see what it was that was enveloping him and Sebastian. It was only when he reached out and felt the soft feathers that he realized that it was Sebastian's wings. They were so big that they could easily form a cocoon around them and were pleasantly warm. When Ciel turned and touched the wings, his hands sank between the feathers. Fascinated, Ciel stroked them and enjoyed the feeling until he remembered that they were part of Sebastian. Ciel wanted to pull his hands away again, but Sebastian put his own hands on Ciel's, keeping them in place.

"Are you feeling warmer?", asked Sebastian and Ciel nodded. The demon smiled contentedly. "This is also something I've never done for anyone before. And no one has ever touched my wings. It feels good.", he murmured,"I've never thought about how anyone would see me until I met you either. That is why I made this remark earlier. I'm really relieved that you weren't afraid of my true form.” Ciel turned his face to Sebastian and tried to see his expression in the dark. "Why should I be? After all, it is you.“, he said and immediately Sebastian pressed him closer to himself again.

Both were silent for a while. Ciel continued to stroke Sebastian's wings and Sebastian rubbed his nose against Ciel's hair. Both enjoyed the close contact. "Since we were talking about my form ...", Sebastian started, but then remained silent, too embarrassed to continue talking. "What about it?", asked Ciel. Sebastian took a deep breath. "Do you think I ... am goodlooking?", he murmured. Ciel had to suppress a laugh. It was too cute how Sebastian behaved. "I could barely see anything in the dark, but the chaos of shadows you looked like was definitely not ugly.", replied Ciel, but Sebastian shook his head. "Thanks, but I don't mean that. I spoke of my human form. I don't use the same human form very often, and I've never had the one I have now. I hoped you would like it.“, Sebastian explained and this time Ciel couldn't suppress his giggle. It was too ironic that a devil who could seduce any random person, worried about whether a certain person found him handsome or not. "Don't worry, I find you very attractive.", admitted Ciel, whereupon Sebastian sighed with relief.

"Sebastian? Why are you thinking about all this?”, Ciel wanted to know after a while of silence. "I can no longer deny that something happened to me that shouldn't happen to a demon. Under no circumstances. But now it's too late, I can't and don't want to go back.", Sebastian explained and bit his lip," Please don't blame me, young master, I promise that I won't bother you with it, if you find it uncomfortable.”, Ciel turned to Sebastian, concerned about the demon's serious words. Sebastian swallowed and gathered his courage. "I fell in love with you, young master", he admitted. Then there was silence.

Suddenly Ciel hugged Sebastian and pressed himself against him. "You idiot!", he called while crying and laughing at the same time. "Y-Young master?!", Sebastian stuttered irritated. He really hadn't expected such a reaction, humans were just strange, especially when it came to feelings. "I was worried, you fool! I thought something bad had happened!”, Ciel laughed and shook his head in disbelief. Now Sebastian felt a little offended. "Well listen, that's enough bad for me! As a demon, I can only fall in love once in my life and will hardly ever be able to stop loving you. And you are human and my contract partner and also engaged to Elizabeth. For me it is quite bad.”, he complained. Ciel stopped laughing and raised his head to look Sebastian in the eye. "And what about the fact that I love you too, is that bad too?", he asked.

Sebastian froze. He stared at Ciel in amazement, completely surprised by the unexpected confession. "You ... reciprocate my ... feelings?", he stuttered in confusion making Ciel laugh again. "Yes. You didn't even think of that?”, he said and Sebastian shook his head. Ciel dropped his forehead to Sebastian's chest and grinned happily. He hadn't thought Sebastian would feel that way for him, he had been convinced that his love for Sebastian would remain a secret that he would take him to the grave.

Sebastian sat up carefully. "Young master?", he asked softly, "May I kiss you?" Ciel nodded, too excited for words. He had never kissed anyone and that Sebastian would change that had always seemed like an unattainable dream. Sebastian took Ciel's face in both hands and leaned down. He gently pressed his lips against Ciels. He did no more than that until Ciel got used to the feeling, then he began to move his lips and nibble tenderly on Ciel's lower lip. He gently stroked his tongue over it and when Ciel shyly opened his mouth, he carefully dipped it into it. He circled his tongue around Ciel's and savored his master's taste, burning the feeling into his memory. He didn't let go of Ciel until he ran out of breath. Leaning face to face, the two stayed there, waiting for Ciel to breathe calmly again. "I love you, young master", Sebastian whispered, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist. "I love you too, Sebastian", replied Ciel, kissing his demon again. It wasn't the last time they said those words to each other that night, nor was it the last time they kissed.


End file.
